Captivated
by Anikah
Summary: AU. Hibari finalmente decide se abrir com alguém, mas relacionamentos são mais complicados do que parecem. Principalmente o deles. D18


**Disclaimer: **KHR não me pertence.

**Warnings: **AU. BL. D18.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: He Loves You...<strong>

Dino olhou do relógio para a pilha de trabalho em sua mesa. Suspirou. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, enormes círculos negros adornavam seus olhos e sua dor de cabeça estava o matando. Tomou um gole da xícara de café que se encontrava sobre sua mesa, o café já estava frio.

Uma leve batida na porta anunciou a entrada de Romário. Seu olhar preocupado já revelava suas intenções.

- Estou terminando. - Dino afirmou, antes que seu braço direito pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Romário apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou para o restante dos papéis em que Dino estava trabalhando. Ele sabia que não conseguiria convencer seu chefe a mudar de ideia, portanto se retirou voltando alguns minutos depois com duas xícaras de café quente.

-Obrigado. - Disse o loiro, mal tirando os olhos de seu trabalho. - Está tarde, Romário. Você pode se retirar. Não precisa ficar me esperando. - Foi quando não recebeu uma resposta que Dino resolveu olhar para seu interlocutor.

Romário, por sua vez, encontrava-se sentado no sofá do escritório de Dino, tomando sua própria xícara de café. Dino franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Romári... – Interrompeu sua frase ao ver o sorriso no rosto de seu braço direito. Deixou uma pequena risada escapar seus lábios. Romário não era apenas seu subordinado, era também seu amigo e estivera ao seu lado muito antes de herdar os Cavallone. - É claro que você não vai obedecer.

Romário ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando de ombros. - Achei que era apenas uma sugestão. Vamos, dê-me parte desses papéis. - Disse levantando-se e dirigindo-se a mesa.

Dino deu um de seus sorrisos característicos, mas balançou a cabeça. - Você sabe como sou agradecido a você, Romário, mas não posso jogar meu trabalho em cima de você. Você já tem mais do que o suficiente em suas costas. Além de tudo, tenho meus motivos e você sabe disso.

Romário suspirou. Seu chefe era teimoso. - Está bem. - Disse voltando a se sentar no sofá. - Ficarei aqui, dando apoio moral. - Mas ele também era.

Dessa vez foi Dino quem suspirou, mas nada disse. Apenas voltou a seu trabalho. Longos minutos se passaram em silêncio, apenas o som de papeis sendo movidos e das coisas que o chefe dos Cavallone escrevia ecoando pelo aposento.

- Chefe... - Um leve murmúrio deixou os lábios de Romário, logo interrompidos pelo mesmo. Sua intenção, porém, não passou despercebida.

- Eu sei. - Passou a mão por seus fios loiros. - Mas é algo necessário. Chega por hoje. - Disse levantando-se ao sentir seus olhos lacrimejarem após bocejar. - Obrigado pela companhia, Romário. - Um sorriso divertido formou-se em suas feições. - Espero você acordado no mesmo horário de sempre.

* * *

><p>Hibari chegou ao aeroporto irritado. O motivo? Muitos herbívoros aglomerados em pouco espaço. Sua expressão não era suficiente para mostrar seu desprezo. O próximo que esbarrasse nele teria os dentes arrancados por suas tonfas.<p>

O jovem japonês ainda não entendia o motivo de ter aceitado fazer essa viagem. A memória da felicidade de Dino ao ouvir que Hibari viria encontrá-lo passa por sua mente, deixando o moreno ainda mais irritado. Relacionar-se com Dino o estava tornando fraco.

Logo avistou quem procurava. Dino veio correndo em sua direção e o abraçou – Kyouya! – exclamou dando um beijo em seus cabelos negros.

Hibari, entretanto, o empurrou, não gostando da afeição pública. Dino apenas riu e junto com Romário partiram para o carro. O braço direito de Dino sentou-se na direção, mas o loiro preferiu sentar-se no banco de trás com Hibari.

- Kyouya, Kyouya – Dino repetiu, rindo e beijando suas bochechas. – Senti tanto a sua falta! Desculpe não te visitar no Japão por tanto tempo, tenho estado tão ocupado. Obrigado por vir! – Conseguiu apenas roçar seus lábios no do menor antes de ser empurrado novamente. Dessa vez o chefe dos Cavallone fez uma careta. – Não estamos mais em público, Kyouya.

Hibari apenas o encarou. Sua irritação não havia diminuído nem um pouco e com o loiro invadindo seu espaço pessoal dessa forma, Hibari estava prestes a 'morde-lo até a morte'. Suspirando, Dino afastou-se um pouco.

Quando chegaram à mansão dos Cavallone, o Sol já começava a se por. Ambos dirigiram-se ao jardim e sentaram-se no gramado lado a lado. A brisa fresca trazia consigo o aroma das várias flores espalhadas pelo jardim, cujas cores eram difíceis de diferenciar devido ao tom alaranjado que o por do sol proporcionava.

Ainda meio hesitante Dino começa a brincar com seus dedos e Hibari permite sua cabeça repousar no ombro de seu companheiro, seu perfume misturando-se ao das flores. Hibari fecha os olhos, concentrando-se apenas na respiração de Dino até que algo gelado encosta-se a sua face. Assustado, Hibari recompõe sua postura.

Dino ri e entrega a ele o objeto que segurava. Hibari franze as sobrancelhas.

– Você sabe que eu não bebo.

Dino da de ombros. – É só uma cerveja, Kyouya – Diz dando um gole em sua própria lata. Hibari apenas o encara, indignado. Dino por sua vez apenas arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas, desafiando-o.

Ao cair da noite, Hibari já havia perdido a conta das latas espalhadas a seu redor. Nem ao menos havia percebido que o que bebia não era mais cerveja, e sim whisky. Ou não. Ele não tinha certeza, seus pensamentos já não faziam muito sentido.

Só agora havia reparado em como a lua refletia em Dino. Seu cabelo loiro, arrumado em camadas para parecer desleixado. Seus olhos âmbar com um brilho negro, cheio de desejo. Seu sorriso e sua voz. Era tudo que Kyouya conseguia registrar no momento. Deixou que Dino mordiscasse seus lábios e permitiu a entrada de sua língua.

O beijo começou lento, porém intenso. Kyouya entrelaçou seus dedos nas mechas loiras de Dino, aproximando os dois. Um pequeno gemido escapou seus lábios quando Dino começou a dar atenção a seu pescoço, deixando marcas e mordidas para trás.

Quando seus lábios se juntaram novamente, o beijo não foi tão inocente. Suas línguas travaram uma batalha ardente pela dominância, dançando em um ritmo que se acelerava ao poucos.

- Vamos para dentro, Kyouya – A voz de Dino saiu rouca ao sussurrar no ouvido de seu amante.

Hibari se levantou, mas logo a tontura o alcançou. Por um momento seu mundo girou e sua cabeça começou a latejar. Mais e mais e mais. Hibari franziu as sobrancelhas tentando controlar o enjoo que sentia. Preocupado, Dino coloca uma mão no ombro do mais novo, tentando equilibra-lo, mas é empurrado.

A sensação se torna cada vez mais forte e Hibari tem certeza de que sente seu estômago se revirar. Logo seus músculos começam a se contrair e Hibari se inclina um pouco para vomitar. O gosto de bile preenchendo sua boca.

Dino ajuda Kyouya a adentrar a casa, também com dificuldade de andar sem cambalear. Lá ele entrega um copo de água para Hibari e ambos se dirigem para seu quarto.

Batendo a porta atrás de si, Dino empurra Kyouya contra a parede. Entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos negros do rapaz, Dino puxa os fios o fazendo inclinar a cabeça e lhe permitindo melhor acesso aos pontos sensíveis de sua boca. Kyouya deixa escapar um gemido do fundo de sua garganta e Dino sorri.

Mas em seu estado de embriaguez algo começa a se formar na mente de Hibari. Algo que ele propositalmente havia enterrado e escondido. Uma sensação gelada e desconfortável começa a se formar no fundo do seu estômago.

Dino distraidamente começa a guia-los até a cama, lentamente começando a retirar a jaqueta de Hibari. Ele para, porém, ao perceber que Hibari já não mais responde a seus estímulos. Ao em vez disso, seus olhos mantêm-se desfocados procurando algo no fundo de sua consciência.

Hibari tenta se concentrar. O torpor começando a irritá-lo. Ele sabe que algo o estava incomodando desde o momento que chegaram à mansão. Mas o que era? Engoliu em seco. Era obvio, ele apenas havia decidido ignorar. Dino percebe o rosto de seu antigo discípulo ficando pálido.

Foi o fato de perceber o como a casa estava vazia. A mansão dos Cavallone estava sempre cheia de funcionários, mas hoje ela estava vazia. Foi essa percepção que desencadeou o resto das lembranças. Era tão obvio. Eles não podem ficar juntos. Isso era tão obvio desde o começo e mesmo assim Kyouya havia decido ignorar. Havia decidido continuar tentando, mas seu estado de embriaguez havia despedaçado essa confiança e trazido para a superfície à realidade.

É tão irônico que o fato de estar embriagado o fizesse ver lucidamente. Se não fosse por isso jamais admitiria sua fraqueza, jamais admitiria que a confiança não existia, jamais admitiria o quão frágil era o que tinham. Jamais admitiria que precisavam desistir.

Não havia ninguém na casa porque precisavam esconder. Não havia ninguém na casa porque o que estavam fazendo era errado. E ambos sabiam disso.

Segurando firmemente o olhar de Dino, Kyouya ajeita suas roupas e logo em seguida deixa o quarto, se dirigindo ao aeroporto decidido a voltar para o Japão. Seu peito doía, sua garganta estava fazendo barulhos estranhos e seus olhos estavam se enchendo de água, mas era porque estava bêbado e não porque Dino vai se casar.

_He Loves You Not. _


End file.
